


No Way in the World

by charcolor



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor
Summary: Iroha will never be lucky enough to have her love be reciprocated. No way in the world.





	No Way in the World

**Author's Note:**

> *vagues about my gf through vocaloid fanfiction about my rarepair*

Iroha knew five things about Rin's crush.

Rin's crush was born in autumn, she was a year above her in school, and pink was her favorite color. Iroha also knew that all of these things described her, and that there was no way in the world that she was Rin's crush.

No way in the world that Rin was always listening eagerly to her talk on and on about her love for Sanrio, that she was blushing and smiling so sweetly while gazing at her, that she was always calling her adorable and wonderful, that she was always quick to embrace her and hold her tightly as if she were the most precious thing in the world. It seemed that way at first glance, that maybe Rin could be willing to call Iroha her girlfriend, but no way, no way in the world Iroha would be so lucky. She was just imagining it all, that was it. She was getting her hopes too high. She was just stuck in the illusion of being someone who could be admirable.

Iroha wished her heart would listen to reason and stop swelling with hope and joy every time Rin spoke to her. She wished that she could stop daydreaming about being able to call Rin her girlfriend. She wished that she would stop wishing all these impossible wishes.

But Rin had to know eventually, right? Iroha would certainly like to know if a girl was crushing on her. It wouldn't ruin their friendship if it wasn't meant to be, right? Iroha could keep denying it all she wanted, but the more time passed, the more she was hoping to kiss Rin on her warm, plump lips.

It was a Tuesday night in early December that Iroha couldn't handle the conflict anymore. On an impulse, she texted Rin a long message, detailing her feelings of love and her unrealistic hope for reciprocation, and turned away from her phone and fell asleep with a quickened heartbeat in a whirlwind of thoughts.

_This isn't going to end well, is it? It'll be too awkward for her to ever talk to me again. Does she trust me? Could anyone ever trust me enough after they know I love them? It'll put a new light on everything I've ever said to her. Like when I call her cute and beautiful and amazing. She'll hate that. No one would think of me that way. Would she? No way._

She woke up to the shocking reply.

**i love you too!!!!!**

It didn't make sense. This never happened to annoying, desperate, clingy people like Iroha. Was Rin being honest? Or was she just taking pity?

It took some time, but it eventually became clear. Rin practically burst with affection, something impossible to fake, once the truth was in light. Every time Rin complimented her, smiled at her, and closed her lips around Iroha's after reminding her "I love you," the so-called illusion ended up being reality. The reality where Iroha was really worth something, that she could really be loved, that maybe this angel could be her happy ending.

As the months passed, as they let loose all the love that had been bottled up for far too long, they kissed more often. Iroha treasured the sensation. The slight hint of citrus lingering with a scent of honey became the most comforting, reassuring thing in the world.

"You're perfect," Rin would whisper, in a blissful breeze. "No way in the world am I letting you go."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036126) by [Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate)




End file.
